marvel_cinematic_universe_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Titania
Mary Macpherran aka Titania is a Gamma Infected super-criminal and the arch-nemesis of the She-Hulk. Like many arch-villains, her background is a mirror to that of the hero. History Born into a crowded and impoverished family, Mary grew up neglected and undernourished. She was bullied at school, particularly by the wealthy Vanessa Underwood and her clique. Her only real friend was Marsha Rosenberg who was similarly unpopular (Marsha was socially awkward and overweight). Mary's only escape was into comics and fantasy novels. Unlike Jennifer Walters who grew up reading reprints of gold and silver age comic books, Mary Macpherran preferred the grim-dark comic books of the late 90's and early 2000's. After catching a glimpse of She-Hulk one day, she revealed to her friend Marsha Rosenberg that she was the heroine. It was a lie, of course, and after word spread around town that Mary was the She-Hulk, she became popular in an instant. She was even invited to one of Vanessa Ashwood's parties. The fact that Mary not only lied to feel important but accepted this invitation proves she's not as noble as she thinks she is. Deep down Mary Macpherran was always a narcissist with a martyr complex. Mary's lies were brought out into the open when the party was attacked by a Gamma villain and She-Hulk burst in to rescue the party-goers. Mary was injured during the attack but thanks to She-Hulk she didn't die. Mary Macpherran was sent to the hospital after the attack, at this hospital she received some of Bruce Banner's gamma infected blood in a transfusion. That blood transfusion transformed her into Titania. Titania Macpherran gained powers in diametric opposition to her previous incarnation - where once she had been "the scrawny one who got her face rubbed in the dirt," she was now far taller, muscular, and more buxom than average. She now had an incredibly high level of superhuman strength and durability enough to challenge She-Hulk. Where Mary Macpherran was timid, Titania is confident to the point of arrogance and proud to the point of megalomania. As Mary was infatuated with one of the jocks at her school but was always too intimidated to approach him so instead she pined after him in a manner which was both adorable and pathetic. As Titania she decided to rape him. Titania systematically takes revenge on everyone who hurt her as Mary but she takes breaks from her revenge spree to fight criminals. Titania views herself as a 90's anti-hero and accordingly she feels no compunction about murdering criminals or indeed anyone else who gets in her ways. Titania lacks any heroic attributes, she doesn't care about saving people and her crime-fighting is mostly about proving her superiority over She-Hulk. Trivia Titania is the arch-villain of She-Hulk and like many arch-villains her character parallels the hero. Mary Macpherran and Jennifer Cromwell are both antisocial and sexually repressed in their human forms but ostentatious and promiscuous in their Gamma Powered form. Mary and Jennifer have both lived difficult lives and used comic books as an escape and as a power fantasy. Jennifer Walters read reprints of comic books from the Silver Age: Mary Macpherran read prints and scans of comics from the Dark Age. Both of these women are very much shaped by the types of stories they read. After being infected with Gamma Radiation the two of them both get a chance to live out their power fantasies. Category:Villains